In order to provide printed circuit boards which have a degree of integration which is as high as possible, multilayered printed circuit boards are known from the prior art which have a plurality of electrically conductive layers, which comprise conductor track structures and which are isolated from one another by electrically insulating layers. The use of such multilayered printed circuit boards for LED modules is problematic, however, since the thermal paths are also significantly enlarged by a greater number of layers, said thermal paths being used to dissipate the lost heat from the LEDs. Precisely in the case of very tightly positioned LEDs on such a multilayered printed circuit board, sufficient heat dissipation is not possible.